


I Need Your Love Like A Boy Needs His Mother’s Side

by sonofapollo



Series: isn’t it lovely? [2]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Angst, Gen, Heavy Angst, Mentiones of Emilie Agreste, Mentions of Gabriel Agreste | Hawkmoth, Mentions of Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Mentions of Nino Lahiffe, Songfic, adrien misses his mom a lot, i actually got hella sad writing this im sorry, im sorry im making him suffer :(
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-09-02 12:36:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20276011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sonofapollo/pseuds/sonofapollo
Summary: Adrien finds comfort in the solace of his bedroom with nothing but his MP3 player, headphones, and a song.





	I Need Your Love Like A Boy Needs His Mother’s Side

**Author's Note:**

> so i wrote this after i told my best friend that “second & sebring” by of mice & men fits adrien a lot and she said “now i imagine adrien using that song to his comfort and crying to it at night” so _obviously_ i just _had_ to write about it :)
> 
> this isn’t edited at all, and i wrote it in under like fifteen minutes on my phone bc i just had to get it done immediately
> 
> im also sorry for making adrien suffer, but...yeah there’re no buts, im just sorry y’all :’( he doesn’t deserve this
> 
> anyway, hope u guys like this!
> 
> (p.s.: i know that this song is defo not adrien’s style but he’s definitely gof a taste for this type of music, don’t @ me & one more thing, i know nobody likes seeing lyrics inserted into the story/writing but i defo had to in this case. with that being said, enjoy!)

The memory of his mother wasn’t one that would go away so easily. She was the best part of Adrien’s childhood, and it would always remain that way. Sadly, she was no longer around to be a part of his life, to cheer him up when he was down, to make home-cooked meals for him, and bring him a cup of tea when he couldn’t sleep at night. 

Sometimes he missed her a bit, sometimes a lot, and sometimes, the pain of having her gone took over him completely, so much that his heart would hurt and ache in his chest. 

There were days where he sometimes didn’t think of her, and there were days where he couldn’t stop thinking of her, and how much he’s missed her, and how much he wished she were there. 

There were days and nights where he cried, wishing for her to come back, asking why she had to leave him alone with his coldhearted father. 

Don’t get him wrong, though. Adrien loves his father very much, and he’s practically the only family he has. But he knew that the way he was being treated by him was wrong, and almost neglectful. His father wasn’t always like this, until his mother passed away. That still wasn’t an excuse for his behavior towards him, though. And Adrien wished he could take notice of that. 

Adrien wished that he had someone to comfort him like his mother would, but he found it very hard to trust people with his own thoughts and emotions. He knew he could always talk to Nino or even Marinette, but he didn’t have the courage to, and he wasn’t sure if they would even understand. They didn’t know what it was like to live a day in his life. 

So, he tried to find comfort in other things. Adrien looked down at the MP3 player that Nino had gifted him for his birthday, since his father had refused to get him anything like that, thinking it would be a bad influence for him. In it, was a playlist that Nino had made especially for him, with songs he thought the blonde teen would enjoy. Knowing this made Adrien feel happy. Not even his father would think of something like that for him. 

He picked up his headphones from his nightstand and plugged them in. It was already nighttime and he should be in bed by now, but...he was restless and riddled with uneasy thought. Plagg was already sound asleep on the pillow beside him, so he had to do his best to not wake him up. He put his headphones on and lied down, scrolling through the songs that he himself had downloaded onto the device. There were a few random songs here and there, but the majority were comfort songs for him. 

As he scrolled through, Adrien found a song that he had only listened to one or two times since it wasn’t his style, but the lyrics of the song resonated within him deeply. Sighing, he clicked on the song, closed his eyes, and let the music blast through his headphones. 

_“This time I'll make you_  
_Proud to see me over, come on day light_  
_Proud of, who you raised_  
_Your shelter, your peacefulness.”_

Adrien thought of how his mother would always encourage him to do his best, and to not let the world bring him now. If he were to be honest, that’s one of the few things that has kept him going for so long. 

He really missed her, and wishes she would come back to tell him that again. 

_“You know that I will_  
_Always be here till' the end_  
_Come back so I can say thank you for this_  
_Home cooked meals and a place to rest.”_

Memories of his mother flashed through his mind. When she would hug him after school every day when she picked him up, when she would put a bandaid over his scraped knees after playing in the park, when she would comb his hair from its unruly mess. 

Adrien’s throat felt tighter now, and he could feel the tears welling up in his eyes. He curled up onto his side, clutching the MP3 in his hands. 

He really missed his mother. 

_“I hope, I hope you smile_  
_When you look down on me_  
_I hope you smile_  
_This can't_  
_We won't know_  
_I hope that I make you proud.”_

Tears started streaming down his cheeks, and his breathing became heavier. He really did hope he’s made his mother proud over the past few years. Though she wasn’t around anymore, he’s been doing everything mostly for her, subconsciously. He just wants her to smile as she watches over him. 

He just wanted her around to tell him that she’s proud of him...

As Adrien cried silently, with the music still playing on his headphones, he curled up into himself, and let the last few lines of the song play out. 

_“This is not what it is, only baby scars  
I need your love like a boy needs his mother's side...”_

**Author's Note:**

> you guys should rlly check “of mice & men” and listen to this song as well, it is _really_ good ( ^ω^ ) fair warning though: it’s harsh rock. 
> 
> anyway, hope u guys liked this! sorry for any mistakes!


End file.
